


Shooting stars

by Byun_bun



Category: Stray Kids (Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: Hyunjin gets broken up with, and Seungwoo is there to help comfort his best friend's brother.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 11





	Shooting stars

Hyunjin tapped his phone nervously, would it be too late to text him? He had said that he could text at any time and he’d answer, yet here Hyunjin was, over-thinking the invitation and clouding himself with crippling anxiety. He deleted the text message over a dozen times. Until finally, he sent a simple ‘you up?’ text that was read in a matter of seconds. Hyunjin panicked and closed his phone, his heart racing. 

_ ding _ . 

Maybe he could just put his phone down and go to sleep, pretend that he fell asleep before could message back, he shouldn’t have texted this late. 

_ ding. _

He had to check it now. He had most likely worried Seungwoo, messaging this late at night. 

**2:13 am**

You up? : Hyunjin

Seungwoo: Yeah. 

Seungwoo: Are you okay??

Yea, I’m just bored. :Hyunjin

That was a lie. Minho broke up with me. :Hyunjin

Seungwoo: I'm coming. 

Seungwoo: I’ll be there in five. 

Hyunjin sighed, biting down at his lip. Why would he tell Seungwoo about something so foolish as a little heartbreak? He should have just cried himself to sleep instead of troubling him. Hyunjin turned off his phone and tossed it to the side of the bed. 

Why was he so nervous? Seungwoo was his friend too, not just his brothers. It was okay to want to be with your friends while you were going through minor heartbreak, minor as in it was just more of an inconvenience than an earth-shattering break-up. A routine that bad became a daily comfort had fallen apart, coming undone after a singular thread snapped. 

He hurriedly threw on a pair of grey jogger sweats and a black hoodie, grabbing his phone and walking down the stairs of his apartment. His hair falling down in front of his eyes in messy strands, his eyes reddened and swollen from crying for the past few hours in a ball on his bed, rereading the ugly message that Minho had sent him before their date.

Yeah, a break-up through text. Hyunjin really knew how to pick them. 

Hyunjin stood in the lobby, waiting for the black truck to pull up into the apartment complex parking lot. His chest grows heavier with each passing moment. 

The black dodge pulls up in front of the doors, blinding yellow lights pointed right at Hyunjin. He fought the urge to run away. But instead, he swallowed and pushed up the thick glass apartment door, making his way to the oh so familiar truck. When he got inside he was attacked with the scent that always gave him butterflies. 

Seungwoo brushed his hand through his thick black hair, it brushed back out of his face, but it didn’t last long before it all fell back down just above his eyes. 

“Want coffee?” Seungwoo questioned, leaning over to flick on the seat warmer, “You can play music if you want.” 

Hyunjin gave a small smile with a nod, reaching over to grab the seat belt and put it on. He dug into his hoodie pocket and pulled out his phone, “Any requests?”

“Nope,” Seungwoo shook his head while putting the car into reverse, his body twisted while he looked out the back window. 

Hyunjin chewed at the inside of his cheek, how was someone so utterly attractive that they could make anything look cool. Hyunjin scrolled through his music putting on one of his simple playlists, filled with music that was fairly easy to vibe too even if you didn’t know the lyrics. 

Seungwoo rolled down his window, resting his elbow out while he drove up the central hill to the 24/7 coffee drive-thru, “It’s not too cold hmm? It’s just so nice out tonight.”

“No-no, it’s really nice.” 

Seungwoo pulled into the drive-thru, turning down the music while he rolled up to the window. 

“I’ll get a large double-double and a chocolate ice cap with extra chocolate and whipped cream. Also, a dozen assorted donuts, preferably chocolate.” Seungwoo turned over to Hyunjin, “Sound good?”

Hyunjin smiled, nodding his head, “Yeah, real good.” 

Seungwoo opened up the middle console while he pulled up to the next window, paying and collecting the items. Hyunjin felt so warm, maybe it was the heated seat or the comfort of Seungwoo beside him. But, either way, it felt nice that he could smile. 

Seungwoo turned up the music, muttering along with the few songs that he knew, a finger tapping on the leather steering wheel. 

“Where are we going?” Hyunjin finally questioned, staring out the window, leaving the city behind in the rearview mirror. 

“A surprise.” 

“Mmm,” Hyunjin groaned, picking up his phone and glancing back down at the pathetic message that flashed on the screen. It had barely been a couple of hours and he was already texting Hyunjin that he didn’t mean it. 

Hyunjin huffed and turned his phone off, setting it down on the middle console. 

“So have you talked to my brother?” Hyunjin questioned, look over at Seungwoo. 

“Mmm, yeah we talked on the phone a little bit today. It’s weird not seeing him every day anymore.” 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin nodded his head, “I miss him. Will you be leaving soon too?”

“Next year,” Seungwoo nodded, “But don’t worry I’ll be back in no time kiddo, you’ll barely even notice that I’m gone. 

_ Yeah right.  _ Even just the thought made Hyunjin feel anxious. Eighteen months without Seungwoo? How would he even go about existing that way? 

Seungwoo turned off the highway onto a gravel road, heading even further from the city. Hyunjin bit at his lip, tugging nervously at a piece of dead skin. Seungwoo pulled into an approach, turning the truck off. 

“Okay, get out.” 

Hyunjin glanced over, confused, but followed while Seungwoo grabbed the drinks and the box of donuts. 

Seungwoo pulled down the tailgate and sat everything a little back in the box, jumping up effortlessly, his long legs dangling above the ground a little. He patted the empty spot beside him. Hyunjin climbed up, sitting on the cold metal. 

“Why are we in the middle of nowhere, sitting on your tailgate.” 

Seungwoo pointed up at the sky. Thousands of twinkling lights so visible in the night sky, the northern lights dancing off in the horizon, a hue of greens and blues. Hyunjin’s lips parted. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Seungwoo smiled, reaching back to grab Hyunjin’s drink and pass it to him, “Double chocolate for the heartbroken.” 

“I’m not heartbroken,” Hyunjin groaned, “I just-” 

“You don’t have to explain to me.”

Hyunjin took a sip of the cold chocolate drink and sit it down in his lip, “You know, it just pisses me off that he didn’t even have the decency to come say to my face. We’ve been together for almost a year, and he’s always pulling this shit.” 

Seungwoo sighed, “You want a donut? Yeah, you need a donut.” He grabbed the box and opened it up, grabbing out the one with the most chocolate, “Here you go.” 

Hyunjin smiled, taking the sweet treat. “Why can’t all guys be like you.” 

“Sorry, I’m limited edition,” Seungwoo shrugged, grabbing one of the sprinkled donuts, setting the box down beside them and taking a bit. 

Hyunjin moaned, his shoulders relaxing while he bit into the heavenly chocolate. It had been exactly what he needed after such a tiresome night, that and the warm presence of Seungwoo was far more comforting than he would care to admit. 

Neither could tell you when they had developed feelings for each other. Maybe it was the day that Seungwoo had helped Hyunjin down from the monkey bars, or it was the friendly bickering of Seungwoo getting more meat than Hyunjin at the dinner table. But somewhere along the line, Hyunjin had fallen hard for his brother’s best friend. 

“Can you find the little dipper?” Seungwoo hummed, his head tilted back. 

Hyunjin chewed on the last bit of his donut, tilting his head up to look up at the stars, searching hard for the small constellation. He found the big dipper rather easily, but it took him a few mnutes to fnd the little dipper, that was a little above to the right of the bigger version. 

“It’s right there,” Hyunjin pointed, closing one eye to point his finger directly at the center of the little pot design of stars. 

“I can’t see it,” Seungwoo whined, leaning his head in closer to look for it. 

“It’s right there!” Hyunjin waved his finger

Seungwoo leaned his head onto Hyunjin's shoulder and closed his left eye to focus, , “Oh! I see it now.”

A shooting star shot across Hyunjin’s finger, causing them both to gasp and close their eyes. 

_ I wish that Seungwoo would fall in love with me.  _

_ I wish that Hyunjin would fall in love with me.  _

“Did you make a wish?” Seungwoo smiled, lifting his head up from Hyunjin’s shoulder, reaching for his warm cup of coffee. 

“Mhm.”

“What’d you wish for?” 

“I can’t tell you or it won’t come true,” Hyunjin answered, bringing his drink up to take another sip, the sweet chocolate washing over his taste buds. It was so heavenly he could drink it forever. 

Seungwoo nodded his head, sighing, “Fine, but can I show you mine?”

Hyunjin turned his head, staring up at Seungwoo, “I suppose showing it wouldn’t stop it from coming true.” 

Seungwoo reached out, his thumb brushing over the corner of Hyunjin’s lips to clean up a spot of chocolate from the chocolate glazed donut, wiping it away slowly. Hyunjin flushed, his heartbeat quickening, his eyes unable to pull away from the gravity that was Seungwoo. 

Seungwoo leaned in slowly, brushing his lips over Hyunjin’s softly. A delicate kiss, short and simple, yet left them both winded. 

Hyunjin pulled back, his fingers reaching up to brush over his lips, eyes widened. Seungwoo blinked down at his hand, the chocolate smeared across his thumb.  _ What had he just done?  _

“Uhm,” Hyunjin whispered, “Seungwoo did you mean to do that?”

Seungwoo wiped his hand on his jean. reaching back to scratch at the back of his neck, “Well, uh, yeah. Though I don't know what came over me. A burst of confidence I guess.” 

Hyunjin nodded his head slowly, his index finger dragging over his bottom lip, “So you would do it again?”

“Yeah-yeah, I would. I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long.” 

“Then do it, again, please”

Seungwoo blinks slowly, “Are you sure? Hyunjin, I don’t want to make it weir-”

Hyunjin leaned forward, cutting Seungwoo off with his lips. Pressing into Seungwoo, a burst of courage pulsing through him, Seungwoo wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s waist pulling him in closer, the younger crawling into his lap. The kiss never breaking, not even for a moment. 

Their breathsbeing stolen in the shared kiss, hearts pounding and chest heating, years of build-up desire washing over them like a dam that had finally released. 

Seungwoos tongue licked over Hyunjin’s bottom lip, tasting the sweet chocolate, dipping his tongue further past Hyunjin’s parted lips. 

The kiss deepened rather quickly, falling victim to the need to never part, devouring the lust, swallowing it down with the breathy moans. 

Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Seungwoos neck, pushing his chest further into Seungwoo’s, stealing his warmth like a parasite, latching on to never let go again. Hyunjin would never be able to feel warmth without Seungwoo again, their future together becoming graved in stone, a wish upon a falling star granting their desperate pleas for to be happy together. 

Seungwoo pulled away, brushing his lips up the side of Hyunjin's neck, "I like you so much."

Hyunjin titters, "Who would have thought we'd be pining after each other all these years."

Their lips connected again, falling back into the box of the truck, Hyunjin giggling while he fell down into Seungwoo's warm side, wrapping his arm around his waist. 

"Do you know any other constellations?" Seungwoo spoke softly, pulling Hyunjin in closer to him, kissing his forehead. 

“Mmm,” Hyunjin hummed, “I don’t, but if we do this again, I’ll memorize a few.” 

Seungwoo chuckled, “I’ll count on it.” 


End file.
